1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate to infrared detectors. Some example embodiments may relate to infrared detectors for receiving and/or sensing infrared light irradiated from objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
An absorber for absorbing light of an infrared (or terahertz) wavelength band and transforming the absorbed light into heat is an essential element of a bolometer-type detector for reading generated heat by a variation in an electrical resistance. An absorber used in an existing bolometer is of a Salisbury screen type having a structure in which a ground plane and a thin film absorber are stacked at a distance of λ/4. In this structure, since the amount of light to be absorbed is directly proportional to a certain area, a filling factor of the absorber in a pixel has to be maximized.
In this case, due to the absorption of light, heat is evenly generated by the thin film absorber. However, since the amount of light to be absorbed is reduced if a pixel size is reduced, the above structure is limited to reductions of the pixel size to be equal to or less than a certain value or improvement of a signal-to-noise ratio.